Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians
Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Film: Celestial Azure Guardians (3D) is a 2012 anime film adaptation based on the anime series and is set to premiere September 22 in theatres in Japan, and internationally on October 2012. The movie is animated by Studio 4°C, Trigger and Gainax and the movie is directed by Michael Arias and James Wooton. It is distributed by Universal Pictures with the association of Nikkatsu Corporation and Ivanna The Movie with Hasbro Studios. About The Movie It's an alternate/non-canonical prequel to 2nd GIG but a spinoff movie to the series involving the same characters. The anime movie is like the Eureka Seven movie (because of the alternate story) mixed with any other animated anime/comic movie with Action, Romance, Adult/Non-childish Humor and other stuff. However, this movie is the additional alternate ending to the first season of Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift. This movie is distributed by Universal Pictures since Hasbro and Universal had a deal, but not to make movies based on board games like the 2012 movie Battleship (directed by Peter Berg). The movie will premiere in September 22nd, to premiere 2nd GIG on TV on a special Time. The movie will be rated R by the Motion Picture Association of America for Intense Bloody Animated Violence, Strong Language, Some Sexual Content/Nudity, Action and Mature Humor Throughout. Former Gainax animator and Trigger founder Hiroyuki Imaishi (Gurren Lagann) will be the animation director of the movie mixing with John Joseco's (Ask Princess Molestia/Gamer Luna) art design. King Sombra is not included in the movie due to his name not confirmed for Season 3 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic until October 2012 (which he is confirmed for 2nd GIG 2-part Season Finale Antagonist), but is teased at the end of the film. Plot A new villain (not from season three) named Khan arrives to destroy Canterlot and its beloved Crystal Empire. It's up to the mane six and the others, with the help of Princess Cadence, Shining Armor and the Crystal Ponies to make the Elements of Harmony stronger by adding 2 additional elements known as "Courage" and "Nobility" by finding six crystal azure cores all around the Cartooniverse and Earth. Which implies that Spike might have a noble heart, and Aaron might have Courage since his soul makes him fearless instead of being just a normal yet unusual teenager with Aspergers. They must find all six of them until Khan goes after it and becomes a destructive ultimate weapon to obliterate the land of Equestria, and rule the Cartooniverse. Movie Exclusive Characters *Khan (CV: Tetsu Inada, Jason Deline English) *DJ P0N-3/Vinyl Scratch (CV: Ryoka Yuzuki, Jessi Nowack English) Music The music is made by Steve Jablonsky and Yasuharu Takanashi, The music is produced by William Anderson, The Opening Theme Song is by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas and the Ending Theme Song is sung by Stance Punks. Steve Jablonsky will be only for the anime movies since he did composed Michael Bay's Transformers film series and Battleship. File:Mayonaka Shounen Totsugeki Dan Battle Royale Requiem Soundtrack|Movie Ending - Mayonaka Shonen Totsugeki Dan by Stance Punks (Battle Royale 2: Requiem) File:Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas - Just Awake FULL MP3|Opening Theme - Just Awake by Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas (From the Hunter X Hunter 2011 Remake) See Also *NaruIchi97 X-Over Fanon Series Franchise *Harmony Unleashed: Human Ponidox Continuum Shift Gallery HUHCPSMovieLogoStylized2D.png|Movie Logo (2D Release) Category:Crossover Movies Category:Movies Category:Anime Movies Category:NaruIchi97 X-Over Series